The Dragon Queen Meets The Elven King
by militarychick22
Summary: Daenrys took off for Westros to claim the Iron Throne. But the Seven Faith had other plans for her. What happens when she crosses path with Thranduil? Will love bloom? Sexual content will be later.


As Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of Blood of Old Valyria, the First of Her Name, Queen of Mareen, the Unburnt, Daughter of Death, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Princess of Dragonstone was riding to the Free City of Bravoos where her Armadas were waiting for her. With her Arial Fleets of Dragons and their riders, Secondd Sons Cavarly Units, Armies of Unsullied Foot Soldiers, and a Horde of at least three large Khalaseers at her control. With her Queens's Guard, Bloodriders, Generals, and Advisors at her side. She was ready to take back the Iron Throne of Westros, her long forgotten birthright.

As she set her foot onto to one of the support ships with her dragons, she got this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen.

One of her dreams that night was a vision about a thunder storm, one much like on the night of her birth, where the waves were crashing into the sides of her Armadas.

When the Crone spoke to her, "the throne you seek, will not be the throne you rule." showing her a throne made up of tree branches. "What do you mean?! I seek the Iron Throne! I will rule over the Iron Throne! I will take what is mine with fire and blood!" Dany hollered in the vast darkness of the unknown.

The Mother uttered "My child, you will the mother of many of your own." and displayed to her many coming generations of her blood. White hair, blue eyes, and pointed elven ears. Dany roared again "I cannot have any more children! I am barren!"

The Stranger cited "Your density lies somewhere else, child." revealing a forest to Dany. She cried "My density lies in King's Landing as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!"

The Maiden voiced "You may only have one love. But Love has another for you." presented Dany with a vision of an elf. Tall, broad shouldered, slim waist, waist length bleached hair, light cobalt eyes that matched the sky on a cloudless day, wearing a crown of intertwined branches with red leaves and berries on it. She screamed "My heart belongs to Drogo, and he is in the Nightlands!"

The Warrior declared "In order to save oneself, oneself must be strong in facing trails." presented to Dany many colonies of spiders. She shouted "My trails will be that of what Aegon the Conqueror had faced. Being Westros to its knees! I am the Dragon Queen!"

After the Gods of Westros spoke to her and disappeared leaving Dany be herself, suddenly the ground around her started to fade out from under her feet into nothing. She fell into the darkness while screaming out of fear. She awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat, all the while tears running down her face.

She screamed as another wave crashed into the side of the ship around her, and thunder sounded once again. Ser Jorah came running in shouting "I hear you crying, so I came as fast as i could, my lady. What is wrong?" Dany replied "Nothing is was a bad dream was all." Another wave hit the ship. "What was that?" she asked with a look of horror written on her face. "That, my lady, was a kraken. Which reminds me, you need to get your dragons and keep him safe. I fear we may not make it out of this alive." Ser Jorah said as calmy as posssible.

Daenerys shoot out of bed, grabbed a cloak, and ran to the upper deck, getting soaked on contact. She searched for her dragons in the dark, as they breathed fire, she called them back. Dany tried to hold onto all three of her dragons, but they wanted fire. Drogon breathed fire onto the kraken, but it only seem to anger it more. the kraken brought its left lateral fin up, and it tore the ship in half. Dany was over broad with her three dragons, when she started to fell the darkness fade in while hearing someone screaming her name. Then the blackness swallowed her whole.

Dany was floating in the vast emptiness of nothing when she hear voices speaking in a foreign language that some how reminded her of Valyrian.


End file.
